


[Podfic] Start With Something Smaller

by DuendeVerde4



Series: Airplane Author AU [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Airplanes, Anxiety, Gen, Literature, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reading Aloud, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: author of book gets seated next to someone reading their book and making entertaining faces at each scene au





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prophetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Start With Something Smaller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325754) by [abriata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata). 



> **Warnings** : Mentions of suicide; description of anxiety symptoms

cover art by duendeverde4

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pbrzkx9n4ngqt79/Start%20With%20Something%20Smaller.mp3?dl=0) | 00:38:16 | 35,5 MB  
---|---|---


End file.
